Don't Make the Wrong Choice
by polybi
Summary: Based on the ABC promo for Heart of Gold. WickedWolf (Zelena x Ruby). Bit o smut. All you need to know.


_**Inspired by the Heart Of Gold promo. A little WickedWolf quickie.**_

_**The usual disclaimers**_

* * *

Ruby was feeling the building energy inside her. Four days before wolf's time and every sense inside her was enhanced greatly. The intensity was made even greater by the fact that her new love shared some of her animal passions. But even someone as wicked as Zelena could not keep up. And as much as they loved each other and wanted, sometimes she wanted to go longer and the redhead could not.

Ruby was understanding about this, more than most would be. But then they both knew there were certain quirks that went with being a werewolf and a witch. They made a great team defending both the heroes and the villains in The Great Battle not to long ago. Not to mention their love was as deep as any in Storybrooke, and that was going some.

All Ruby could do was understand and love the witch that had become her lover and possibly her one True Love as frustration set in on the redhead.

The next day Ruby had the day off. Zelena went to Granny's for breakfast. When she walked in she noticed the booth in the corner was filled with people she knew. Her sister Regina and her True Love Emma. Robin and Hook, respectively the ones that got away, and the Charmings. It was Mary Margaret who enthusiastically called the ginger over for breakfast.

Forgiveness had long been given to Zelena after she accepted her sister's offer of a second chance. Not to mention that Regina told her sis that she didn't have to change much, just don't do anything to hurt anyone. Since then villains came, stayed and "good" and "evil" seemed to get along very well. Add to it the fact that Emma wore the three crowns of Sheriff, Savior, _and_ The new Dark One (to a certain Mr. and Mrs. Gold's everlasting gratitude, but that's another story...) and that even the goody-two-shoed Charmings were now comfortable with the 'darkness' inside of them.

So joining friends and family to chat, before difficult and fraught with actual danger, was now free and easy. Except this morning.

"So, sis..." asked Regina "...what's up?" After a while the Evil Queen knew her sister's habits and tics. Especially _that look_ when not all was well.

Zelena was uncharacteristic in her near meekness in explaining the situation, but those seated at the booth were very characteristic in their sympathy for the situation. Hook tried to break the ice with one of his double-entendre remarks. There was much rolling of the eyes and a elbow bump from Emma. Zelena seemed crestfallen as she tried to explain her predicament. The gang seemed very sympathetic...

Regina mentioned that she and Emma some of the same issues, considering both have very busy jobs, but they worked it out eventually. Even that hopeless romantic Snow said that there were times when one wanted, well, to _go on_ and the other didn't. Everyone agreed that because witch and the wolf really seem to love each other they would figure things out.

Then the conversations turned to lighter topic, like young Henrys grades, Emma's rather disastrous turn running Any Given Sundae for a day while Ingrid was ill, Hook's refurbishing of the JR. There were a few off-color suggestions that Regina was operating The Dagger on Emma for her own lascivious purposes (which neither woman could confirm or deny...)

Then Robin chimed in: "Zelena...remember that time in Oz...Rumplestiltskin wanted me to get some potion or something...and you decided to split yourself into three Zelenas...!" The Outlaw was laughing, everyone at the table was giggling, and Zelena...Zelena's eyes went wide as saucers and started to spread and almost incandescent smile. After muttering something about "that's it...!" the redhead grabbed the outlaw by the shirt and literally chirped "Robin Locksley, you beautiful, beautiful man!" Then the witch gave Robin a big sloppy kiss. the outlaw was flabbergasted, the Charmings were shocked, and it was all that Emma could do to keep Regina from throwing a fireball. (As much as Emma still had feelings for Hook, and occasionally acted on them, so did Regina...but again, another story...). Zelena was in a hurry to get up and leave, but she did run in to Granny. The witch paid the innkeeper for the entire breakfast bill, then asked...well, actually begged Granny to find a way to get Ruby out and away from the cottage for a couple of hours. Granny knew the relationship between the two women and she approved it...anything that could get that wild grandchild to settle down.

And with that agreement, Zelena flew out the doors of the diner. Actually, if she had her trusty broom, she definitely would have flown.

* * *

Two hours later, an exhausted and visibly pissed Ruby walked into the cottage and threw her red riding hood on the couch. At this point, all Rubes wanted to do was kiss her redhead, take a nice cold shower and go to bed. Of course, she wanted to do more, but as always, Zelena could not keep up with Ruby's horniness. 72 hours before wolf's time was not making it any easier.

That was when Ruby felt it. Rushing rivers of arousal hitting Ruby like waves on rocks. her wolf senses could always detect Zelena in an aroused state, but this was more intense. It was like that desire had multiplied and subdivided itself.

It did not take long for Ruby to find out why. Standing in front of her were, all naked as the day born, were three beautiful women. All had flaming red hair. All had full, luscious breasts. All had plum lips and plump bottoms. All were shaved just in the right areas.

And all were Zelena.

Ruby's mouth could have hit the floor if it could get that far. The one-word question, "What...?"

Zelena and her clones very seductively walked towards the wolf as they answered from left to right...

"Ruby...darling..."

"...this is the answer..."

"...to _we_ keeping _up_ with you..."

Ruby got the message. Three Zelena could easily keep up with one wolf. One gets tired, two others could keep up. That thought...and the wicked trio coming ever so closer...generated enough moisture down there to end the California drought.

Now the three redheads were now surrounding Ruby, whose senses were now on overload.

"Now one of us..."

"...is the real Zelena and... "

"...two of us are copies..."

"Just don't..."

"...make the..."

"..._wrong choice_..."

And as two tongues entered each of her ears and another invaded her mouth, Ruby Lucas' brain went tilt...

* * *

**Shall I go on...?**


End file.
